


Clown

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following up where “Hero” left off. Taemin used to be a romantic and there had been no way around it. However after having his fairytale come crashing down around him as caused by the not so charming prince character Minho, Taemin’s entire world and outlook on life is shaken. Isolated in the shame of his rape and his naivety, Taemin begins to venture down a dark path. It is Taemin’s best friend Jonghyun’s role to save his friend and maybe reveal that the court jester can sometimes assume the role of the princely savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel since so many of you asked for one. Not going to lie, I was listening to SHINee’s “Last Christmas” and “Love’s Way” the entire time while writing this. Not the most appropriate songs but it really fit my mood. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to correct them as I go along. Also a huge thank you to everyone that commented on "Hero"! It's always nice to get feedback and I really appreciate it a lot.

Taemin had been dreading Monday morning all weekend.

 

After spending the entire weekend locked in his room, refusing communication with his parents or even concerned text messages from Jinki inquiring as to why he left that part on Friday so early, Taemin was finally going to have to face the world and worse yet: Choi Minho. The older boy had not tried to contact Taemin in any way over the weekend and the younger was thankful for that. Taemin didn’t think he could handle a phone call or text without bursting out into tears.

 

After the initial shock of the situation, Taemin had been able to reflect on what exactly happened with Minho at the party. Alcohol had clouded his memories at first but the painful evidence eventually reminded Taemin of the forceful manner in which he had been taken. The first year had been stripped of his innocence, deflowered, thoroughly claimed by the older and much stronger fourth year that Taemin had longed after for so long. Taemin’s dream in a sense had come true in that he’d finally got Minho to even notice him, obtained Choi Minho as a boyfriend, and while he should have been happy, he felt nothing but numbness. The events of the party kept playing back in Taemin’s mind like a horrible accident that he couldn’t look away from every time he closed his eyes. He had awoken the first night, drenched in sweat, hands clutching the sheets as he gritted teeth, the feeling of large calloused hands crawling across his bare flesh.

 

As a result, Taemin had not gotten much sleep in the past two days but he knew that he needed to go to school now or he’d never again be able to summon the courage to do so. The boy tried not to think what he would do if he actually ran into Choi Minho at school, the two didn’t have any classes together due to their age difference, but there was always the chance of seeing him in the hallway or bathroom. Jinki had been trying to get in contact with Taemin all weekend so it was no surprise when Taemin left the house that morning for school that he was waiting outside with Jonghyun.

 

“H-Hyung. Jonghyun.” Taemin blinked, looking between his two friends.

 

“Taemin.” Jinki said worriedly, taking a step forward and Taemin walked to meet his friend at the bottom of the steps. “I’ve been trying to call you all weekend. Where have you been?”

 

“I’ve been here.” Taemin said softly, staring down at their bland school uniforms. “I’m sorry hyung. I forgot to charge my phone.”

 

“Honestly Tae? Don’t be so careless. Jinki was worried sick about you, you know?” Jonghyun frowned, trying to catch Taemin’s eye but the boy refused to look too directly at his friends. “Then he called me and got me worried too. You’ve caused us both unnecessary trouble.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Taemin repeated, placing a hand gently on Jonghyun’s arm and the boy quieted. There was something off. Jonghyun could sense it and apparently Jinki could as well.

 

“I-It’s fine…just be more considerate, okay?” Jinki studied his friend closely, “What happened exactly at the party anyways? You left so early and didn’t even bother saying goodbye to me.”

 

“Yeah thanks for inviting me along you two.” Jonghyun tossed bitterly in, “I really appreciate your consideration.”

 

“Jonghyun hush.” Jinki swatted the other boy, eyes never leaving Taemin’s unreadable expression.

 

Taemin slung his backpack higher over his shoulder as he began to head off down the street. Jonghyun and Jinki followed closely behind both confused and concerned over their friend’s uncharacteristic silence. As the three prepared to round the corner of the street, something caught Jinki’s eye.

 

“Taemin! Isn’t that your manhwa collection in the trash? What’s your stuff doing out here?” Jinki ran over the lined up trashcans and threw open the Lees’. Inside was in fact Taemin’s entire romance and fantasy themed manhwa collection, along with his drama collection—even Taemin’s all time favorite Kiss! Kiss! You’re My Prince!— and all his other memorabilia that was fairytale related.

 

Taemin was disgusted with himself. Disgusted with how he believed Minho’s words and intentions like a foolish child. The boy had spent his entire Sunday massacring his room, ripping down posters, and trashing anything that reminded him of his previous innocent and carefree days before meeting Minho. It was all a lie. Everything that Taemin had wished so desperately for, it’s was a fool’s wish, after all it never actually came true and for good reason, because in real there was no such thing as happy endings. With his rose-colored glasses shattered, everywhere Taemin looked he could now see what he’d unable to previously. He saw the bickering the occurred between his parents and other married couples, he noticed the secret looks of distain that the boys at his school sent to their girlfriends, he saw the ugliness that he’d always absorbed around him but been able to filter out.

 

The world was suddenly a darker place and the notion of having a ‘true love’ or a ‘happily ever after’ disgusted Taemin now. Sobbing, he’d thrown it all away, hoping that it would take the pain of his realization along with it. But once the ocean of tumbling and crashing emotions had settled, there was nothing but numbness, dulled senses and glossy eyes. Taemin stood there as Jonghyun rushed over to confirm what Jinki already had as the two stared strangely at Taemin now.

 

“Hey!” Jonghyun gasped, diving lower into the trashcan. “This is that really stupid fucking expensive manhwa you made me buy you for your birthday last year! Taemin, I spent half of my monthly paycheck on this! You ass! Don’t throw this away it was a gift!”

 

Jonghyun retrieved the graphic novel and shoved it into Taemin’s hands. The boy stared down at it blankly, recognizing the cover after a moment. It was by one of Taemin’s favorite authors and that was why he had begged Jonghyun so desperately to buy it for him when it first came out. However, despite Taemin having liked all of that author’s previous works, the boy had never liked this one manhwa in particular. It was about a painfully beautiful and effeminate peasant boy, as most of Taemin’s novels were, who captured the prince of the land’s heart with one look. The prince had demanded that the peasant boy be brought to his palace so that a royal wedding between the two could take place when the peasant boy falls in love with the court jester. That plot twist had been off-putting for Taemin as he’d always rooted for the prince characters in the novel. The thought of the peasant boy picking a lowly court jester over the handsome prince was ridiculous and so Taemin had never even bothered finishing the manhwa. Instead Jonghyun’s gift had sat on his shelf for the past few months, collecting dust, and sandwiched between Taemin’s other manhwas where the prince always got the boy.

 

“Taemin why is all of your stuff in here? Did your parents do this?” Jinki was all over Taemin like a concerned mother and the boy bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

 

“No. I just figured now that I’m older, I should stop reading little kid stuff like that now. I mean I’m a first year in secondary school and I’m still reading about Prince Charming? Besides… besides…I have Minho now.” Taemin regretted the words the moment they left his mouth and he cursed himself for his lie.

 

“But Taemin…” Jinki frowned and Jonghyun was glaring now.

 

“Oh right.” The shorter boy sneered, “Let’s not forget that he has Choi Minho now.”

 

“Jonghyun!” Jinki snapped but Jonghyun was already starting to fume.

 

“No I’m sick of this! Choi Minho is a fucking asshole and I’m supposed to sit around and act like nothing is wrong when he’s dating one of my friends? He has you all snowballed! I mean you guys didn’t even bother telling me about his stupid party on Friday. Some friends you guys are and what a fool I looked like when I went over to your house to see if you guys wanted to catch a movie and no one was home!”

 

“Oh not this again, Jonghyun! Get over it already will you? It was a last minute thing! We thought you would have already been invited.” Jinki shouted, actually shouted, and Jonghyun’s eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t often that Jinki resorted to raising his voice and Taemin closed his eyes tightly.

 

Everything seemed to be falling apart around him.

 

“I’m sorry Jonghyun, I didn’t mean to throw that one out! There are you happy now?” Taemin shouted, tears pricking his eyes as he launched into a run for the bus stop. Jinki and Jonghyun paused for a moment, both staring after Taemin as he ran. The boy sprinted ahead, lungs tight, throat aching painfully to swallow his sobs, as he tried to distance himself from the demons that were tearing his friendships apart.

 

Behind him he could hear Jinki beginning to lay into Jonghyun for acting like a child about this whole situation. Taemin sat by himself on the bus and kept his eyes on the ground. He spoke to no one for the whole bus ride.

 

* * *

 

Taemin managed to dodge Minho for the first four blocks of the school day before his bladder was finally about to give in math. Jonghyun hadn’t talked to him all class, furiously copying down notes off the chalkboard that Taemin knew Jonghyun really didn’t understand, when he sent Taemin a glare upon his request to go the bathroom. Minho had lunch this period and it was highly possible that Taemin might run into the older boy on his short walk to the lavatory.

 

Regardless, Taemin went, careful to scan the hallways, before rushing into the bathroom and locking himself in a stall. The boy sighed in relief as he alleviated himself when he heard the bathroom door slam open. Taemin jumped, hastily finishing up, as he heard whoever had entered the small tiled room grumbling and cursing under their breath. The person anchored himself at the sink and Taemin slowly peeked out of his stall curiously, jumping backwards when the stall door was forcibly yanked open all the way. The rough plastic edge cut into Taemin’s fingers and he jumped back with a yelp, cradling his injured hand to his chest.

 

“M-Minho.” Taemin’s eyes rounded as he stared at the older boy before him.

 

Minho grasped the door, leaning his weight against one side of the stall, other hand in his pocket, as he effectively blocked any means of escape for Taemin. The younger boy was trembling now, hands twitching, thighs quivering, as his knees instinctively clamped together at the knee.

 

The older student sent the younger a cocky smile and breathed a deep and raspy, “Hey.”

 

“W-what are you doing here?” Taemin hated how his voice shook and something dark flickered in Minho’s eyes.

 

“Am I not allowed to be here? I saw you walking this way. All I wanted to say was hi. You took off so fast on Friday before the real fun began… or so everyone is saying.” Minho grinned and Taemin was suddenly reliving those moments of torture the older boy had inflicted upon him. Minho stepped closer, crowding Taemin back into the stall, before he was locking the stall door behind them.

 

“N-no.” Taemin gasped, trying to get around Minho in the tight space to freedom but it was pointless.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Minho caught the slender boy around the waist easily. He pulled Taemin flush to his body and inhaled the other’s neck, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I need to go to class!” Taemin tried desperately to free himself but Minho was too strong, much too strong for a scrawny little first year to take on, far too weak to stop this man from taking something that should only be given with consent.

 

“Aw but I missed you. I gave you the whole weekend to recover, right?” Minho was suddenly twisting Taemin’s body in an unnatural way and pressing two fingers to the boy’s clothed opening. “You should be all good by now.”

 

“Ngh! Stop it!” Taemin whimpered, as Minho stroked over the area breathing on his neck as the older boy licked a hot strip. “L-let go of me!”

 

“Shh. Hush now.” The words were all too familiar and Taemin was reverting into panic mode, memories of his violation flashing before his eyes. The feeling of the sheets burning into his back as he was rocked roughly back and forth, the unyielding pain that shot up his spine with each inward thrust, the sound of Minho’s heavy pants as he sought pleasure from Taemin’s pain, and Minho’s hands. The same hands that were now restricting Taemin now and the younger struggled with a renewed strength.

 

“No!” Taemin shrieked loudly as possible for about a millisecond before Minho was clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

“Shut up.” Minho gritted his teeth, eyes worriedly looking to the door. No one came.

 

“Mphf!” Taemin’s muffled screams for help could not be heard beyond the immediate vicinity of Minho. Minho held his hand tightly over Taemin’s mouth as his other locked around the boy’s waist, fingers digging mercilessly into his waist.

 

“Stop it. Taemin, stop it! Why are you screaming?” Minho demanded in a hushed whisper. Taemin continued to struggle and the older boy shook his roughly in anger, “Huh? Tell me!”

 

“Let go of me!” Taemin sobbed, as he managed to pull Minho’s hand slightly away. He gasped for breath as hot tears landed on Minho’s cold hands. The fourth year watched as the younger boy began to sob. “Don’t hurt me again! Please! It hurt so badly! Don’t hurt me again!”

 

“Hurt you? Taemin what are you talking about?” Minho asked but Taemin continued to cry. He frowned and roughly grabbed the younger’s jaw firmly as to shut him up. “Taemin, get a hold of yourself. What the fuck are you talking about? When did I hurt you?”

 

“At the party.” Taemin whimpered, fingers grazing Minho’s where they held his face. “You hurt me at the party. I didn’t want to but you kept going. I said stop but you wouldn’t listen! You wouldn’t stop! It hurt so bad…it hurt so much.”

 

“Oh Taemin.” Minho cooed before pulling the boy’s head to rest on his chest. Minho locked his arms around the boy and held him tightly. “Of course it hurt, it was your first time.”

 

“W-what…” Taemin’s back went rigid at being so close to the one that had previously hurt him. Minho stroked Taemin’s hair repeatedly and hushed the boy.

 

“It always hurts the first time. I’m sorry that it hurt but I had to keep going. You felt so good Taemin. You can’t blame me. Really it’s all your fault for provoking me like that.” Minho’s mouth twisted into a sinister smile but Taemin was unable to see it from his position.

 

“Huh?” The younger blinked and tried to pull from Minho’s chest. The older boy held down firmly, not allowing Taemin to move, as he continued with his sick lies.

 

“You provoked me the way you were all dressed up.” Taemin’s mind flashed to when Jinki had insisted that Taemin dress up a little. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Taemin,” Minho cupped the boy’s face and made it so that they were looking each other in the face, “I love you.”

 

“What?” Taemin gasped, eyes widening as his mind worked furiously to process this new information.

 

“I love you.” Minho repeated, eyes hooded and his violet like deep rich velvet that wrapped around Taemin. The younger boy felt his knees growing weak as the older boy stared intensely at him with those smoldering black eyes that he was so famous around the school for. The sunlight caught in Minho’s curly dark hair from the cracks in the stall as his skin glowed with that sun-kissed look he’d obtained from spending hours on the football field.

 

Choi Minho truly looked the role of a prince in that moment and Lee Taemin was a fool for buying into his words so easily, jaded by his old romantic fantasies, as old habits die hard.

 

“You love me?” Taemin was breathless, eyes fluttering shut as Minho thumbed his cheek.

 

“I love you.” Minho affirmed before he was pressing a hot kiss to the younger’s mouth.

 

Taemin sighed in pleasure and fisted the front of Minho’s shirt as the older boy’s hands found their way to the back of his head and his backside. Minho gave a powerful squeeze to the plumpness that he found there but Taemin was too giddy to bother telling him to stop.

 

It had all been a misunderstanding. Of course Minho hadn’t really meant to hurt Taemin.

 

How could he, looking at how sweet and tender Minho was treating him now? For now, Minho could still be Taemin’s prince figure, his Prince Charming, just as Taemin had always hoped him to be.

 

The two made out through the second lunch wave bell but Minho wouldn’t let Taemin return to his math class. Instead he pressed the smaller boy against the wall and began to ravage his neck, pants growing tighter at the mewling noises and breathy pants Taemin was making, as his body was on sensory overload. They sucked at each other’s tongues, nibbled on the other’s lips, left bruising kisses to already bruised lips, until Taemin was gasping for air.

 

“Minho.” The younger breathed, face flushed, looking thoroughly debauched and they’d yet to even start. “I need to get back to class.”

 

“No, not yet.” Minho’s voice was low. He took Taemin’s hand and pressed it to the front of his pants. “Not when I’m like this.”

 

“M-Minho!” Taemin blushed, trying to pull his hand away but Minho’s grip around his wrist was tight, almost too tight.

 

“Just five more minutes. You caused this, it’s only right you finished it off.” Minho began to unbutton his pants and Taemin was suddenly reminded of the pain during their first time together. The boy watched as the other pulled down his pants and boxers in one go.

 

Taemin couldn’t tear his eyes away. Minho’s member was fully aroused now, the head an angry red color, as his veins stood out leading down to the relatively sparse covering of hair at the base. Minho was large, larger than Taemin, and larger than the norm for the rest of the school population. Already the head was leaking white pearls of need and Taemin’s face burned until his cheeks were flaming to the touch. In the darkness of their first coupling at the party, Taemin hadn’t the time to really look to see just how large Minho actually was. During their experience it had felt like Taemin was being ripped in two and now that he was seeing the object that had penetrated him, he could believe it.

 

“I-I’m still sore.” Taemin whispered, hand limp as Minho lifted it to his mouth to lick across the sweaty skin.

 

“We don’t have to go all the way, there’s no time anyways. I want to really enjoy you if we’re going to do that.” Minho licked up Taemin’s hand again before guiding it down to his crotch.

 

Taemin was breathing heavily now, eyes widening as Minho told him to wrap his around the base, and Minho hissed in pleasure. Minho felt strange in Taemin’s hand. He could feel the heat radiating from the organ and it jumped slightly when Minho caught sight of how utterly amazed Taemin’s expression was.

 

“What... what do I do now?” Taemin whispered, as Minho pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“Get down on your knees and put your mouth on me.” Minho commanded.

 

“But-” Taemin began but Minho was already shoving him to his knees.

 

“Good boy.” Minho praised, grabbing Taemin by the jaw and turning his head side to side to get a better look at him. “Such a good boy.”

 

“Hyung.” Taemin stammered when Minho clenched harder and forced the younger’s mouth open.

 

“Now open up and take care of what you started.” Minho rocked his hips forward and his member bumped Taemin’s chin. The younger looked up to the older with a look of uneasiness but Minho simply smirked. “Go on.”

 

“Right.” Taemin swallowed nervously, “Do I just…I just lick it?”

 

The words made Taemin’s ears burn but Minho was becoming impatient. The older boy huffed before firmly securing his hands on the younger boy’s jaw and the back of his head, before the elder was sinking into the hot cavern of that was Taemin’s mouth. Taemin sputtered, gagging at the thick flesh that was being forced down his throat, but when he tried to pull backwards he was stopped. Minho however was floating with bliss as he sunk his hips deeper, stretching Taemin’s mouth obscenely wide until the boy’s skin was taut at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Mphf!” Taemin choked, eyes watering. His body was going into panic mode, Minho had moved so suddenly that Taemin hadn’t been properly prepared and now he was having difficultly breathing. Taemin dug his nails into Minho’s thighs but the older boy merely grunted in discomfort taking no real notice.

 

“Ah.” Minho moaned, hips stuttering forwards, “Taeminnie. You feel so good. Just like that, yeah.”

 

“Hyung!” Taemin meant to say but it came out more as a, “Mmm!”

 

“Oh fuck. Taemin.” Minho’s breath hitched. Taemin could only wince as the man’s balls slapped against his chin and at the sour salty taste of precum.

 

The younger’s boys lungs were starting to burn now, the only sounds filling the small space that of Taemin’s harsh inhales through his nose and the low timbre of Minho’s voice. Minho could not take his eyes from the display of struggling youth before him. He took in how Taemin’s lips were spread wide to accommodate his large girth. How the boy’s throat struggled uselessly around the piece of flesh. How saliva slipped out of the sides of the poor boy’s mouth, as he continued to jam his cock down the boy’s throat. Minho could not entirely fit in Taemin’s mouth but he’s determined to try anyways.

 

Taemin started to cry now, hands digging mercilessly into the skin on the older boy’s upper thighs, as he meets Minho’s gaze with pleading eyes. This was not what Taemin had expected their second sexual encounter to be like. There was no pleasure on Taemin’s end and he began to wonder if sex was just painful overall. It wouldn’t be the first time that one of his romance manhwa over-exaggerated something. His first time had been unimaginably painful but Minho had said that was normal. That much made sense at least, Taemin always heard that someone’s first time hurt. But this, this was just as bad.

 

Taemin felt himself begin to get dizzy and he started to sag forward, sweaty hands slipping against Minho’s bare flesh. The boy slumped forward, wincing as Minho’s hands caught in his hair and tried to hold him upright.

 

“Hey. Taemin? Hey!” Minho growled, yanking on the boy’s locks and Taemin yelped in pain.

 

“I…I can’t… can’t breathe…please.” Taemin closed his eyes as Minho allowed him to pull off. The boy sucked in air greedily and rested his forehead on Minho’s hip, hanging off of the other boy like a lifeline.

 

“Taemin? Taeminnie?” Minho asked genuinely concerned, not so much about Taemin but worried over what he should do if the boy passed out on him right then and there. It wouldn’t be easy to get Taemin changed and drag him to the nurse’s office. Plus the boy was covered in quite a bit of bodily fluids and that would be difficult to explain. No, Minho would just have to leave the boy and come back later to see if he came to.

 

“H-Hyung.” Taemin panted, slender fingers weakly coming up to wipe at his mouth. “I couldn’t breathe.”

 

“How dizzy are you?” Minho frowned, glancing towards the bathroom door nervously. They were securely locked in one of the stalls but Minho was just tall enough to see over the door towards the entrance by the sinks. There would be no mistaking who was in the stall due to Minho’s stall if someone were to walk in then and there would be questions as to who the other set of legs on the floor belonged to.

 

“Not too bad. I just need a moment.” Taemin was starting to regain his breath but Minho was still all nerves, body crying out for release. The younger boy’s lips were angry and swollen from their abuse and all it made Minho want to do was to grab Taemin’s head and plow his mouth.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Minho stroked the boy’s head like one would a pet, “I love you so much. You love me too, right?”

 

“O-of course, hyung!” Taemin’s head shot up as he glanced up to Minho worriedly. “I love you! I’d do anything for you.”

 

“Then if you love me, finish what you started. We don’t have that much more time.” Minho looked to the door once more. Taemin was not quite as quick to jump to action as Minho had expected. Instead the boy stared in concern at Minho’s groin.

 

“I don’t think I can. My throat really hurts now and I couldn’t breath when we were before.” Taemin whispered.

 

Minho’s head swiveled around now, eyes flashing in anger at the boy’s disobedience. Obviously Minho had not fully broken Taemin in yet if the boy wasn’t following orders.

 

“Taemin,” Minho growled, grabbing the boy’s harshly and yanking the boy’s head to attention. Taemin fell forwards and whined, desperately crawling closer to try and alleviate the pain. “If you really love me, then you’ll do this for me. Now be a good boy and finish up what you started.”

 

“M-Minho.” Taemin gritted out bitterly, tears stinging his eyes. “Stop it. It hurts.”

 

“Taemin.” Minho said warningly, yanking once more on the boy’s dark locks.

 

“No! Stop it! That hurts!” Taemin pleaded, boldly hitting at Minho’s muscled leg. It didn’t even hurt but the action was enough to send Minho overboard.

 

The older student snarled, slapping the younger straight across the face, wiping the boy’s head to the side from the force of the blow. Taemin gasped, cheek smartening, as he fell to the side and clutched his injured face. The sound of the slap resonated throughout the room and both were silent as it echoed for a moment.

 

Taemin backed away then, eyes wide in fear. He had tried so desperately for things to work out this time but yet again Taemin’s fairytale was dissolving. He’d tried to patch up the already previously broken rose glass that peered into the world of his fantasies but then Minho had to go do something like hit him and the glass was shattering once more.

 

“Get away from me.” Taemin whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Get away from me.” Taemin said once more, this time louder.

 

“Look, Taemin,” Minho took a step forwards but Taemin was already springing to his feet and bolting for the door.

 

Minho panicked, launching forwards and grabbing the boy by the wrist, but this only served to further spook Taemin. The younger twisted now, winding his arm backwards and curling his hand into a fist, before he was punching Minho in the jaw.

 

“Fuck!” The older boy let go now and Taemin only stayed for a moment longer, just long enough to see that Minho’s mouth was bleeding and to meet his enraged eyes, before Taemin was running out the door.

 

Taemin heard the bathroom door slam open and he ran down the hallway faster now towards the exit.

 

“Taemin!” Minho shouted, cursing as he fumbled with his pants. “Taemin! You little shit! Get back here!”

 

Taemin glanced over his shoulder and saw the older student charging after him. The student picked up his pace, heart beating wildly, as he threw himself against the exit doors and burst outside. The sun momentarily blinded him, and he stumbled over the steps at first, but then Taemin was setting off towards the baseball field, trying to put as much distance between him and Minho as possible.

 

“Taemin!” Minho roared, as he emerged from the school. “Get back here!”

 

“No!” Taemin screamed, pushing his body as hard as it would go. His hip flexers were burning now, adrenaline pumping through his veins, fear heightening his senses. Taemin didn’t even want to think what would happen if Minho caught him.

 

Taemin spotted the fence separating the baseball field from the main road now and he ran faster, sneakers kicking up dirt as he ran across the diamond. The hairs on the back of Taemin’s neck were on end now, he could practically feel Minho right behind him, and he jumped on the fence, legs working to climb higher.

 

“Taemin!” Minho screamed again, voice a lot closer this time and Taemin scrambled.

 

The wires cut into the soft skin of Taemin’s hands now but he ignored it, hoisting himself higher and higher. Taemin was just within the reach of the top of the fence when he felt a hand lock around his ankle and tug him downwards.

 

“No!” Taemin screamed, holding tight to the fence as Minho wrestled to pull him down. Neither noticed the figure, the same one that had first seen them from a classroom window, now running across the fields towards them.

 

“Get down here and for what you did! You little shit! You fucking punched me! Taemin!” Minho growled, stepping closer to the fence as to grab the other boy’s leg. He succeeded and yanked the other boy to the ground.

 

Taemin landed on his side, wheezing as the wind had been knocked from him, when Minho wound his shooting leg for football back and nailed Taemin right in the stomach. The boy’s mouth opened in a silent scream, body curling inwards, as Minho moved to kick him again.

 

“You little fuck!” Minho kicked Taemin once more and the boy yelped in pain. “I’ll teach to run away from me like that again!”

 

Taemin screamed and Minho snarled, preparing to kick the boy’s head when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and turning him around backwards.

 

“Hey asshole!” Jonghyun growled before punching Minho across the jaw as hard as he could. “Back off!”

 

Minho grunted, staggering backwards but still not falling to his knees, as he cupped his bleeding face. Minho rounded, glaring daggers at the newcomers, as he spit out one of his teeth that had been knocked loose.

 

Jonghyun was at Taemin’s side, helping the wincing boy to sit up, as he rubbed at his friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Jonghyun!” Taemin cried in relief and Jonghyun wrapped his arm protectively around the other, pulling him to his feet, as Minho clenched his fists in anger.

 

“Watch it! This doesn’t concern you. This is between Taemin and me.” Minho snapped but Jonghyun was already stepping in front of Taemin as a shield.

 

“When you hit my friend it is my problem.” Jonghyun snarled.

 

Taemin grabbed onto his arm and whispered worriedly, “Jonghyun, what are you doing? Get out of here! Minho’s twice your size.”

 

It was true. Choi Minho towered over Kim Jonghyun by comparison but Jonghyun wasn’t going to back down, no matter how truly intimidating Minho looked with blood splattered down his face.

 

“Jonghyun, don’t be a fool! Go!” Taemin pleaded.

 

“I’m not going to leave you. I told you right from the beginning to stay away from Minho. I’m not just going to stand around and watch him treat you like shit.” Jonghyun said, clenching his fists and never taking his eyes off Minho.

 

“J-Jonghyun.” Taemin’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh yeah?” Minho laughed, “And what’s a little fuck like you going to do about it? Step on my foot?”

 

With that Minho launched himself forward and nailed Jonghyun in the stomach. The boy gasped, hunching over, when Minho then hit him over the head and knocked him to the ground. Taemin was screaming now, shrieking in nonsensical terror.

 

“Stop it!” Taemin screamed as Minho kicked Jonghyun straight in the stomach. The boy coughed violently before rolling away and staggering to his feet.

 

Jonghyun tried to punch Minho only to have the older boy dodge it and punch him in the face instead. The fore was enough to split Jonghyun’s lip but the younger boy did not go down this time. Jonghyun then tackled Minho in the stomach and brought the taller boy to the ground with him.

 

The two wrestled like wild animals, blood mixing in with dirt, as both tried to gain the upper hand. Jonghyun managed to roll Minho under him and land a few good shots before Minho had reversed their positions. Jonghyun was smaller and unable to buck the other off and Minho started to wail on him.

 

“Stop it!” Taemin screamed. Minho wound his fist back and punched Jonghyun’s face to the side.

 

“Is that all you got?” Jonghyun laughed weakly before spitting in the other’s face. Minho growled and punched Jonghyun in the head once more.

 

“Stop it!” Taemin shrieked.

 

Minho hit Jonghyun again and again, snapping the boy’s head from side to side, until Jonghyun had stopped laughing and was too weak to try and even fend Minho off. Minho swung again and again, alternating hands until Jonghyun’s face resembled a bloody pulp, when Taemin flung himself on the older boy, crying and screaming for Minho to stop it.

 

“Stop it! Stop it, please! Get off of him! Stop!” Taemin sobbed, pulling furiously to hold back Minho’s arm.

 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Minho threw Taemin from him to the ground. He fixed the boy with a hard glare. “I’ll deal with you later.”

 

“No!” Taemin sprang back up and tried to shove Minho from off Jonghyun.

 

“Taemin!” Minho snarled, grabbing the boy by the hair and throwing him to the side.

 

“Tae.” Jonghyun said weakly, one eyelid purple and swollen shut. “Tae, run.”

 

“You just shut up.” Minho snapped, punching Jonghyun in the stomach and the boy’s body convulsed. The older boy then locked both his hands around Jonghyun’s throat and began to squeeze.

 

“Stop it!” Taemin shrieked as Minho pressed down harder, “You’re killing him! You’re going to kill him! Stop it!”

 

Jonghyun’s body regained its fight as he began bucking upwards and kicking his legs out, doing anything to toss Minho from him. Minho’s eyes had adopted a darker look, one serious about killing the boy pinned beneath him, and Jonghyun pulled at Minho’s hands desperately.

 

“Stop! Minho stop!” Taemin tried pulling on Minho’s arm when the older student head butted Taemin. The younger fell backwards, world spinning, as an explosion of pain blossomed on his forehead.

 

“Argh! Ack!” Jonghyun’s eyes were rolling back into his now and Minho grinned, fingers digging into his flesh even more.

 

“No.” Taemin sobbed softly, uselessly trying to shove Minho off his friend once more. He could see the life leaving Jonghyun’s eyes, “No!”

 

“Stop it.” Taemin pleaded softly before shrieking so loudly that his throat burned, “STOP IT!”

 

“What are you doing?” Suddenly two male teachers were pulling Minho from off Jonghyun and the younger boy gasped for air.

 

“Young man.” The principal was there as well along with three more teachers who had gathered at the scene. “What on earth do you think you are doing?”

 

“Let go of me!” Minho screamed; trying to break away but the two teachers restrained him. “I’ll fucking kill him! I’ll kill you, Kim Jonghyun! I swear I will!”

 

“Someone contact the police and get an ambulance here immediately.” The principal said to one of the teachers standing besides her. “Mr. Choi clam down this instant.”

 

“Oh fuck you!” Minho snarled at her and the principal merely frowned.

 

Meanwhile Taemin was leaned over Jonghyun’s form, tears slipping down his face, as he cupped his friend’s cheek.

 

“Jonghyun. Stay with me okay? We’re going to get you some help.” Taemin sniffed. Jonghyun smiled, placing his hand over Taemin’s and holding it to his face.

 

“Tae, I’m going to be fine.” Jonghyun smiled weakly but Taemin was crying again.

 

“Stay awake for me, okay? Please, please, Jonghyun. Just stay awake for me.” Taemin whimpered as one of the female teachers crouched down besides him.

 

“Mr. Kim,” She said very clearly and very loudly, “We’re going to get you some help. I need you to stay awake for us, all right? Keep your eyes on your friend here. Whatever you do, do not close your eyes.”

 

“Yeah… yeah… all right…” Jonghyun whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Jonghyun?” Taemin shook his friend’s shoulder violently as Jonghyun began to blackout. “Jonghyun? Jonghyun stay with me! Jonghyun? Jonghyun!”

 

“I’m… right here.” Jonghyun smiled weakly, squeezing Taemin’s hand in his.

 

“Jonghyun? Jonghyun!” Was the last thing Jonghyun heard before slipping into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Jonghyun awoke he was in a hospital.

 

The boy’s eyes were met with white walls, drawn curtains, and a flower vase with a single stem in it. He was utterly alone and he sat up a bit, wincing as his entire body ached in pain. He was in a hospital, right he was in hospital because he’d been in a fight with Choi Minho.

 

He’d been fighting with Minho over Taemin.

 

Taemin.

 

Jonghyun sat up straighter at the thought, groaning as his muscles protested, and pushed the button on the bed for the nurse. A soft ‘ping’ resonated throughout the room and the button glowed, alerting Jonghyun that help was on the way.

 

Just then the door opened to reveal Taemin’s head peeking curiously inside after having heard the ‘ping’ through the door. The dark haired boy’s gaze fell upon Jonghyun, brave Jonghyun with his split lip and eye swollen shut, lying in bed and staring back at him equally as surprised.

 

“Jonghyun!” Taemin breathed in relief, rushing over the bed and flinging his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Thank god!”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun smiled as the boy nuzzled in closer. Taemin tightened his grip and sniffed.

 

“Thank god… thank god.” Taemin began to sob as he hugged Jonghyun closer. “Oh my god. Thank god. Thank god.”

 

“Shh, Tae, Tae, Tae.” Jonghyun whispered, awkwardly trying to hug his friend back but the IV made it difficult. “Taemin it’s okay. I’m okay.”

 

“I was so worried. There was so much blood when we brought you in and then you weren’t responding at first. I was so scared.” Taemin said softly, “Jinki already came by to check up on you but then he had to go home. I was going to go too, I kept telling myself I was going to, but each time I kept staying in hopes that you’d wake up soon. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

 

“Oh Taemin.” Jonghyun placed a warm hand on the boy’s arm and for a moment the two locked eyes.

 

Taemin’s heart gave a nervous flutter and the boy’s mouth fell open, surprised at the reaction his body was having to the other boy. This was Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun, the class clown, and someone that Taemin had known and been friends with forever. He was mouthy, over-confident, liked to crack too many jokes, didn’t study as hard as he should despite that he was incredibly bright, and most importantly he was Taemin’s best friend.

 

Yet despite all of this, strange feelings of romance were stirring in Taemin’s heart and the boy could not understand it. Jonghyun did not fit Taemin’s prince description at all. In fact, he was more like the court jester than a prince character.

 

And yet Taemin found now that he truly thought about it, there were many things about Jonghyun that he’d taken in but hadn’t registered. The way the other boy acted like a tough punk really was a sweetheart like that time Taemin had found out that Jonghyun visited his grandfather at the retirement home every weekend without fail. Or how even though he often teased Taemin, Jonghyun was very protective of the other boy and wouldn’t let others give Taemin crap. Taemin thought back on every soft smile, every lingering touch, every time Jonghyun’s eyes sought him out. Taemin thought about all of this. He thought of the small mole that was just low enough to be hidden from their school uniform and yet Taemin had seen it when they’d gone to a water park one time together. Jonghyun had won Taemin a stuffed bear at one of the games that day but Taemin had never thought much of it. Taemin had never noticed before how determined Jonghyun was to win, how angry he had been when he lost the first time to Jinki, and how proud he had been when he won finally and presented his prize to Taemin. At the time, Taemin had merely thought it was Jinki and Jonghyun babying him by giving up the prize. Taemin had never realized before how excited Jonghyun looked when Taemin cooed over the bear’s cute features.

 

“Jonghyun.” Taemin said, eyes lowering to the boy’s split lip. “Thank you for protecting me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier…about Minho being a bad guy.”

 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s all right. I’m sorry I was such a jerk for a while. It’s just… I was so angry how he’d fooled you and… mad that he was dating you. I…” Jonghyun took a deep breath and snuck a nervous glance at the other from beneath his eyelashes, “I like you Taemin, more than friend. I couldn’t stand to watch someone treating you like that. You deserve so much more.”

 

“You like me?” Jonghyun missed the dreamy smile that spread across Taemin’s face.

 

“I know that you may not feel the same so I’m not asking anything of you. I’ve just felt this way for so long and thought that you needed to know. I don’t want this to affect our friendship in any way if you don’t feel-” But before Jonghyun could finish, he was cut off by Taemin placing his lips on his.

 

It was a simple kiss. A chaste and innocent one that spoke of puppy love, nervousness, and all the youthful sweetness that should be a first kiss. It was enough to make Taemin’s body sizzle with electricity and for him to see fireworks. It was enough for Taemin to realize that his life was not like his favorite manhwa with the prince character at all but rather the one that Jonghyun had gifted him.

 

Taemin pulled back after a moment and smiled at Jonghyun who whole-heartedly returned it. Then the boy sat down on the other’s bed and held his hand, neither speaking as they stared at each with goofy grins plastered across their faces.

 

It was the most unexpected turn of events and yet Taemin had finally found his happy ending.

 

This time, the jester won out over the prince.


End file.
